


She Imagines

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Imaginary Friends, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: Cursed Child spoilers!A six year old Delphi plays hide and seek with her mother





	

**She Imagines**

 

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

She was six. It was raining rather hard, and it pattered loud against the glass of her window, which was open, revealing the gray, cloudy sky. The clouds cried rain on this boring day. No sun was in sight, but the rain sometimes lulled her to sleep, so, it might be good if the sun didn't come out after all.

The dullness of her room and the worn-out games she played, mostly by herself, got old after years. There would be many more to come, and that was all to do, so she shrugged and moved on.

She liked to play hide and seek. Her favorite place was under the bed, and she would always watch her mother look everywhere else before finding her. It was a small space, and dark, too, but she wasn't scared. Being scared of the dark was a silly thing, for babies.

She couldn't help but giggle when a face looked down to where she was hiding. She crawled out easily, grinning. She attempted hug her mom tight, looking her in her dark eyes, her mood suddenly down, her heart was broken. She didn't want her mother to leave, but she knew quite well what was coming. She always left now, after their game.

The girl would be alone again, for who knows how long, all by herself, with no one to talk to.

“Did you love me?” The girl asked, trying to hold her mother's hands in her own.

She nodded, but said nothing. Not ever had she spoken anything. The little girl knew if she did speak to answer the question she would say ‘So much, Delphini. _So_ much.’

But she didn't.

Delphi knew why.

Because she imagined her mother from one moving picture, one that had much to be left for her to make up, into the perfect woman.

Because she did not remember her voice from when she was less than a year old.

She cried, eyes soon red from it. She felt hands on her face. _Felt_ them.

Then they were gone, and in front of her stood nothing, only emptiness.

In the back of her head she heard humming like she did sometimes in her dreams, just like the sole, faint memory of dark-light colors, and the motions of a cradle rocking, the memory of warmness and something that might be called love.

She only remembered in her dreams, and when she tried to think of it in the waking world, nothing could be recalled.

Sadly, she looked out the window, up at the sky, and she swore a cloud looked like a heart, and in seconds, it was gone.

“I wish I had a mum. I wish she was real, and that I could have fun with her, and I wish she really loved me, and I wish I could really hug her.” Delphi mumbled quietly to herself, playing with a hem of her dress.

Tears once again filled her eyes, and she couldn't help running to her bed and jumping on it before burying her face in the cloth cover of a pillow.


End file.
